My personal Characters Past
by Rinyuu
Summary: Characters that I use


Hanyuu and Rika past

You know of the event of when Michael attacked and when Hanyuu drank Michael blood. Well, let's start from a further point in Hanyuu past that will shed some light on her current problems. Starting with the day Hanyuu and Rika became friends

How Rika and Hanyuu meet each other.

Hanyuu 5 year's old, red hair, no horns, 3'5, brown eyes. All sweet and innocent

"Mommy, I'll be outside playing with Ruki" said Hanyuu as she was walking out the door.

"Hanyuu be back by dinner and be careful around strangers" said Rina, Hanyuu mom, calling after her

"I will mom" said Hanyuu as she was down the porch stairs and taking off towards Ruki house to play a game with her.

5 minutes later

"Ruki, you home?" asked Hanyuu into the house

"Hanyuu wasn't expecting you over. Well either way, I found a new person to play with last week. She calls herself Rika" said Ruki as she pointed to the girl in a daze sitting on the couch

Ruki 6 year's old, blonde hair, 3'7, azure eyes.

Rika 5 year's old, purple hair, 3'5, azure eyes.

Hanyuu walked into the house and walked in front of Rika. Rika noticing this new girl came out of her daze and stared at Hanyuu. Hanyuu noticing how pretty the girl was, blushed. Rika walked up to Hanyuu and looked her over quickly and petted her to hope that would calm her down. Hanyuu stepped back from the surprise of being petted.

"Aww, you scared?" wondered Rika sweetly

"No, just surprised. What where you doing?" replied Hanyuu

"Petting you, just like a kitty" said Rika

"Oh, ok then" said Hanyuu as she looked to Ruki as she walked to the kitchen to tell her mom that she would be going out to play.

"We can go outside and play" said Ruki as she motioned them outside.

"What shall we play today?" wondered Hanyuu.

"Let's play Hide-n-Go Seek today" replied Rika

"Excellent idea" said Hanyuu as she nervously got closer to Rika

"It's ok, I won't bit you" joked Rika

"If you say so" said Hanyuu as she petted Rika nervously

"Ni~" said Rika

Hanyuu freaked out moved back.

"Its fine, I make that noise when I'm petted" stated Rika

"Oh, ok" said Hanyuu

"Ok, you two we have a limited time to play so let's soon" said Ruki

"Let me play" said another person hiding behind a tree nervously

"We will let you play if you come out from hiding behind that tree. Introduce yourself too" said Ruki

The figure moved from the tree to behind Rika. Peering from over her left shoulder, said "My name is Kenta, but everyone calls me Nervous Ice."

"Well, Kenta. Why would they give you a nickname like that?" asked Ruki

Kenta age 6. Icy blue eyes. 4'4. Black hair

"Its cause I'm shy and when I talk to people I glare at them" replied Kenta

"It's fine. Rika acted like you before I met her" said Ruki

"Ok, thank you" said Kenta

"You know the rules right?" asked Ruki

"Yes" replied all 3

"Ok, let's get this game started" said Ruki

All 3 played until they had to leave for dinner, Hanyuu noticing Rika wondering around asked her if she would come over for dinner.

"I would be delighted" replied Rika

Hanyuu placed her hand in Rika hand and both skipped to Hanyuu house where they talked over dinner.

"Hope we can do this again soon" said Rika as she walked out the door at the waiting car.

"Sure" said Hanyuu as she waved Rika good-bye

As soon as Hanyuu shut the door, she was slapped across the face.

"Mom what was that for?" said Hanyuu whimpering

"You know what. For playing with a stranger and inviting them over to our house without my permission" said Rina "Now go upstairs and think about your actions, young lady."

Hanyuu walked up the stairs crying.

**Now starts of where Hanyuu disappear to in her youth and Michael attack**

"Hanyuu, dinner is ready" called Rina

"Ok" replied Hanyuu cheerfully

"Want us to help?" asked Rika

"Ok, get Ruki in here to help too" said Rina

"I'm here" said Ruki

"Now here are the plates, place 4 of them on the table. Hanyuu dad will be late tonight" said Rina

"If he is late, how come I see him pulling up the driveway" stated Hanyuu

"He said he would be late" said Rina

"Rina, I'm home" stated Ken

"What happened at work?" wondered Hanyuu

"Well, I was trying to save this boy's life" said Ken

"Oh, what happened to him" wondered Hanyuu

"He died but he kept repeating the words Hide-n-go seek, Hanyuu, Rika, and Ruki" said Ken

Hanyuu froze; the end of the sentence sent a chill down her neck. "What was the boy name?" asked Hanyuu fearing that it was one of her old friends.

"His name was Kenta, his beautiful eyes the shade of ice was a wonders sight. Too bad he was hit by a car" said Ken

Hanyuu collapsed and so did Ruki and Rika.

"Huh? What's wrong with you 3?" asked Ken

"Kenta that you described was our friend. We invited him over today but he didn't show. We were going to play hide-n-go seek in celebration of Hanyuu 9th birthday" said Rika trying not to cry

Ruki was the only one crying over the loss.

Suddenly there was a scream coming from the kitchen and the sound of dishes breaking and pots falling to the ground and hitting the wall.

Rina came running out of the kitchen and shut the door. While holding the door came the sound of knifes hitting the door and Rina screamed as she pulled away from the door holding her stomach.

Her insides are dangling and her hands had holes in them. The door suddenly breaks and Rina collapse from the loss of blood and a fragment of the door hitting her.

"Rina, you alright?" asked Ken "Who are you?"

"My name is Michael. Given to me by my master after I had long forgotten my name" stated Michael as he walked towards the group.

Ruki, as the oldest of the group, recognized the hooded figure as he was the one who killed her parents a year ago. Ruki took up a plate and threw it at Michael but it only hits him in the chest and the plate breaks only tearing the fabric of the cloth. Michael brushes away the bits of dust.

Ruki enraged picks up a wooden shard and charges at Michael. Michael lazily moving kicks Ruki in her ribs which send her through a wooden chair and slams into a cabinet breaking it in half. Rivers of blood soon start to gush out of the cabinet.

Ken realizing that two people in his house is dead; charges at Michael holding a table over his head and swings it down on top of Michael head. Which Michael blocks with his left hand without a care in the world.

"Is that all?" asked Michael

Ken walks back and steps on a knife. Ken picks up the knife and charges at Michael swinging wildly

Michael dodges most but soon get bored of moving and uses his left arm to block a blow which cuts into his forearm from the middle down to the elbow.

"Is that all?" wondered Michael as he flicked the blade away. The handle of the blade hits Rika in the head knocking her unconscious and the blade rolls in the air and slices into Hanyuu left cheek and lands behind her dripping in blood onto the rug. Hanyuu collapses from the shock of everything that is going on.

"What the hell, you got to be the devil" stated Ken as he gets punched in the face and falls back 10 feet from where he stood.

Hanyuu gets up to find that both of her parents are dead, 1 of her friends is dead and another is unconscious. Hanyuu looks up to see Michael staring at her.

Michael offers Hanyuu his left arm in which Hanyuu accepts and starts to suck on the blood that was leaking. Michael pets her as Hanyuu was drinking the blood. Suddenly Hanyuu reaches behind her and grabs the knife and stabs herself. Michael surprised by this action, step back which leave Hanyuu to fall down but Hanyuu quickly regains her balance though still wearily and unstable.

"This is a blood oath: I will kill you with my bare hands, Michael" said Hanyuu as Michael blood drooled down her lips touching the blood that was leaking from the cut on her face at the base on the left side of the jaw.

"I would like to see you try" said Michael as he accepted the challenge and walked out of the house.

"I will ignore the pain to send Rika into the hospital even if I have to drag her and I go into a coma. Secondly, I will gain the knowledge to kill Michael even if I have to die in after killing him" stated Hanyuu as she picked up Rika and walked out of the house towards the hospital that was 1 mile away. Hanyuu gets there 1 and a half hours later with a trail of blood behind her and almost blacking out several times along the way.

An attendant sees Hanyuu and screams for security. Security comes out of the hospital to pick up Hanyuu and Rika and send them into the Emergency room. Surgeons pull out the knife and was about to do stitches on the cut on Hanyuu stomach and face when she awoke and stopped them from doing it and placed herbs to cover the wound. Hanyuu then walks off the surgery table and towards Rika room with a nurse following her just in case she fell and couldn't get back up.

Hanyuu reaches Rika room to find her with a medical team around her. Rika wakes up as soon as Hanyuu enters the room and gets onto the floor to hug Hanyuu.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Hanyuu still bleeding leaving a trail of blood behind her

"Good. Though, I want you to get stitches for your face and that wound on your stomach, either way it will leave a scar" said Rika

"I will, but first I want you to do something" said Hanyuu

"Sure" replied Rika

Hanyuu walked over to the table and pulled down a knife. "I want you to make a mark anywhere on your body deep enough that you will remember your promise to me that you will always be there for me" said Hanyuu holding the knife out in front of Rika face.

"Sure" replied Rika as she took the knife and rolled up her sleeve to expose her bruised shoulder. Rika takes the knife and gouges an X that was deep enough to tear her bone which the sound of bone getting sliced open is heard throughout the room.

Rika hands Hanyuu the bloody knife with bone shards on it. Hanyuu accepts it and does the same marking on her stomach, next to her oath gash, this time deep enough to tear her abdominal muscles apart. Hanyuu pulls the blade out and places the knife back on the counter where she got it and walked out of the room. A nurse walks out of the room to escort Hanyuu back to the surgery room, but she see a trail of blood and Hanyuu halfway down the hall running for her life.

Hanyuu runs out of the hospital and halfway to her house before stopping by vending machine to get a soda and to rest on a bench. After drinking the soda and resting on the bench for 30 minutes, Hanyuu gets up and walks to her house still holding her stomach from the massive gashes that she inflicted onto herself tonight.

Hanyuu walks into the kitchen and sees the cake she was suppose to have. Hanyuu picks it up and throws it at a wall as the cake was covered in blood and had her mom's left hand on the top. Picks up the pack of matches that was sitting on the counter and places it into her pocket while walking up the stairs into her room to pack up for her idea of leaving the house and tracking down Michael. Hanyuu packs everything up that she needed and goes back into the kitchen and finds a pocket knife which she places into her pocket. Walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, Hanyuu lights the pack of match and dropped it on the carpet in the living room setting her house ablaze and Hanyuu took her time walking out the house. She walked out of the house with a burn mark over half her face and a slight burn on her left arm.

Hanyuu suddenly takes off towards the woods to run away only to run into a pack of wolves and trips over the pack leader. The pack leader takes Hanyuu accidental trip as a sign of dominance and orders the other wolves to wait until the 2 finish their fight and the winner will eat the loser's corpse as a sign of dominance.

The pack leader circles around Hanyuu and pounces on her biting into her shoulder. Hanyuu throws the wolf off and charges at it. Hanyuu kicks the wolf in the leg just below the knee. The wolves retaliates and claws at Hanyuu face tearing the cut on Hanyuu left cheek even larger and exposing the bone a little bit. Hanyuu stammers back holding her face. The wolf charges again and bites into her left calf, Hanyuu seeing an advantage steps on the wolf back. The wolf walks back a few steps limping. Hanyuu taking advantage of this charges again and kicks the wolf in the ribs which knocks the wolf on its side. Hanyuu starts to walk away when the wolf gets up and pounces on Hanyuu from behind knocking her down. Hanyuu got up on one arm and was rubbing the dust out of her eyes. The wolf then bites down on her face, Hanyuu panicking thrashes about by rolling around trying to the wolf off her face which the pressure was increasing as she felt her face getting crushed slowly. The wolf was trying to keep itself with Hanyuu rolling as it tried to find stable ground to stop her rolling and finish her. Hanyuu then hits the wolf throat which causes the wolf to loosen its grip on Hanyuu head. Hanyuu taking advantage of this places both of her hands on both of the wolf's jaw and pulled them apart wider then nature intended them to go. That causes the wolf jaw to break and the wolf falls down dying from the loss of blood and the injury. Hanyuu pulling out a knife guts the wolf corpse and starts to eat the dead wolf organs. The other wolves wait their turn until Hanyuu was done eating before they ate the remains of the wolf.

The other wolves accepted Hanyuu as a pack leader and let her play with the cubs but they were always watching her just in case she did something that would endanger the pack. Hanyuu never did anything and was always very helpful in all of their hunts. Hanyuu was soon accepted as a true pack leader as she was young but full of energy. She soon learned how to talk to her wolf pack and that made her solidify her position as leader and someone they could trust with the cubs and with everyone else.

Elsewhere, Rika was looking for Hanyuu but couldn't find her until they found the wolf that challenged her and her pack. Rika seeing this started to cry fearing that her friend was dead. Suddenly Hanyuu ran out from a brush with a wolf pack behind her. Rika froze when she heard Hanyuu talk in wolf. Hanyuu told the other wolves to wait so she could talk.

"Rika, how have you been?" asked Hanyuu

"G-g-g-good" replied Rika nervously

"What's the matter?" wondered Hanyuu

"You have disappeared for 6 months and look at you. You are covered in blood, your clothes are torn, your hair is getting really long and changing color, plus your eyes are different from what I remember them to be" replied Rika

"I'm happy where I am now Rika" said Hanyuu

"But I miss you. You are the only friend I trust now" said Rika

"Don't worry; you will always be my friend. I always wake up after dreaming about seeing my past with you in it and the pain" stated Hanyuu

"If you miss me, then come back with me" said Rika

"I'm with the pack that is behind me" said Hanyuu

Suddenly a gunshot was heard and Hanyuu covered her ears as it was louder than normal due to living in nature and getting use to the sounds. A sheriff with a pistol came out of the brush and Hanyuu pounced on him with the entire wolf pack behind her. Hanyuu clawed the sheriff's throat out and gutted him and was eating his organs. Hanyuu got back up with a bit of the liver hanging off her lip and walked to Rika.

"Want some?" asked Hanyuu

"N-n-n-no" replied Rika as she turned around and vomited

"It really isn't that bad" stated Hanyuu as she swallowed the liver bit

"Nasty" replied Rika "This isn't like you, I want the sweet Hanyuu back"

"I am being sweet" replied Hanyuu as she petted Rika

Rika stepped back surprised by what Hanyuu did. Hanyuu did have some things still human with her even though she now is acting like a wolf and running on primal instinct.

"Well good bye Rika, I need to care for some cubs. I hope to see you again later. Hopefully you plan to visit me often. My wolves will figure out your scent and they will bring you to our den which I hope you can find after the 2nd or the 3rd time" said Hanyuu as she and her pack ran back into the wood and back to the nest

"What the hell happened here, Rika?" asked a person who was looking for Hanyuu with Rika

"That officer harmed Hanyuu, so she attacked him" replied Rika

"But it looks to me like wolves attacked him, not a little girl who has been missing for 6 months" said Korat

"That is because she lives with the wolf pack that lives in the woods here" said Rika

"Wow, well I'll be damned. A girl now rose as a wolf even though she was raised as a human" said Korat

"Ok, I'm happy I saw her again. Call off the search. I don't want any wolves harmed and I want this area protected until she comes back under her own free will" said Rika as she walked back

Korat signaled for everyone to fall back and to call off the search. Rika walked out with the bag of clothes and other personal that Hanyuu brought into the woods.

Rika held onto the clothes bag very tightly as she walked out of the wood, Rika looked back and saw a pair of green eyes watching her. Rika felt proud that Hanyuu let one of the wolves follow her to see if she walked out of the woods without any trouble and they did with almost to trouble except for the Rose bush and some poison ivy, which popped up here and there, they avoided for the most part.

Hanyuu howled as soon as her friend was out of the woods. Hanyuu was feeding cub milk from a jar that she found and milked the mother of the cub which died recently.

1 year and a half later

Hanyuu was already 11 years old but running fine with the wolf pack until they ran across a bear. Hanyuu ran up to the bear and tackled it. The bear fell over with ease but threw Hanyuu into a nearby creek. Hanyuu gets up dazed as the bear charges at her and rears up to swipe at Hanyuu. Hanyuu gets down low and avoids the swipe but it still hits her in the face which opens up the gash in her face again on her left cheek. Hanyuu ignoring the pain charges again at the bear but at the knees which knocks the bear down. Hanyuu gets up and punches at the back of the left knee which breaks and causes the bear rolls over and its claw cuts into Hanyuu side deeply when it hits the ground. Hanyuu collapses and the bear stand on top of her and pins her with its right front leg on the ground with the claws over Hanyuu chest just a few centimeters from the throat. The bear bends down to bite off Hanyuu head when suddenly a wolf jumps from the brush and tackles the bear by biting down on its throat but the wolf gets thrown off and into the creek nearby. The bear suddenly finding a new meal charges at the wolf that suddenly appeared. The wolf dodges the bear massive claw that swiped at the wolf. Hanyuu gets up to find the 2 animals in a fierce combat. Hanyuu taking advantage of this jump on its back and starts to beat the bear on its skull with the rock in her hand until she heard the skull crack while the wolf bit and held shut the bears jaws and nostril to suffocate the bear and the bear tried to struggle its way free but it was losing oxygen. The bear franticly clawing the air hits Hanyuu in the calf and scores a deep gash wound into her leg which causes her to fall of the bear back but the bear was already dead due to the injures it received. Hanyuu then starts to claw the bear skull opening it up and pulls out the brain. Hanyuu get up from under the bear limping but she calls to her pack that they have a meal to eat as Hanyuu starts to eat the bear brain and guts it open to eat the liver instead. The rest of the wolf pack joins in on the feast.

A young cub that Hanyuu was raising came over and brought some herbs and herbal leafs so Hanyuu could wrap it around her leg and her side where she was gouged from the fight with the bear. A cub she usually played with came up to Hanyuu and rubbed its head tenderly against Hanyuu. Hanyuu in turn petted the cub.

Hanyuu was left alone to take care of the cubs for a few weeks as she was barely able to walk. The other wolves in the wolf pack always brought back the kill they did and sometimes feed Hanyuu directly in the mouth when she was nursing a cub. Soon Hanyuu was back up on her feet in a few weeks. Hanyuu was still limping but not as badly and she was still able to keep up with the entire pack.

The day after Hanyuu gets better; she meets another bear but this time a cub. The cub charges at Hanyuu thinking of her as an easy prey. Hanyuu fought another bear and knew what to expect as she dodged under its first swipe that was meant to injure her or take her head off. Hanyuu runs under the bear and plows her shoulder into its stomach which causes the bear to collapse backwards. The bear backs up towards the waterfall where Hanyuu hits it over but she falls with it. Hanyuu uses the bear as a cushion for the fall as it hit some rocks on the bottom. Hanyuu bounces off the bear when the bear hit a rock and dies right there. Hanyuu falling through the air slams her left shoulder into a rock which causes a loud snapping noise. Hanyuu hits the water and starts swimming towards the shore. Hanyuu leaving a trail of blood in the water reaches shore where she passes out. Her wolf pack finds her and drags her back to their den. A young wolf nudges Hanyuu because it knows it's time for nursing. Another wolf remembering Rika scent chases Rika down and finds her running back to home from shopping carrying a loaf of bread and some flowers. The wolf runs up to Rika and runs with her until she got home and dropped off the stuff.

Rika bends down and looks at the wolf realizing that this was one of Hanyuu wolves. The wolf starts to run towards the wood with Rika following it until they reach the den. Rika decided to carry a First Aid kit just in case and she found she really needed to use it because Hanyuu seriously injured her shoulder. Rika placed a bandage around the shoulder and was ready to take Hanyuu to the hospital when some of the younger cubs started to pull on Rika dress playfully and one point towards the milk jars. Rika nurses the cubs and takes Hanyuu to the hospital by picking her up and placing Hanyuu on her back. The entire wolf pack follows Rika towards the hospital because they was following the wolf pack leader and hoped that no harm came to her. People were staring at Rika for carrying a young girl with tattered clothes and an entire wolf pack tailing behind her and thought that she was some kind of spiritualist or god. Hanyuu woke up and started to talk in wolf about where they were going and how they were going to get treated. Rika got to the hospital and Hanyuu got off Rika's back and with the largest wolf as a supporter to get her to the attendant who freaked out to see an entire pack of wolves walk into the hospital without going crazy. Hanyuu said that she fell off a cliff and she needs medical attention. A doctor came out and her jaw dropped.

"Hanyuu is that you?" asked the doctor

"Hey aunt Riza" replied Hanyuu sluggishly

"How have you been? I have not seen you in years" stated Riza

"Well I have been with a new family" replied Hanyuu as she howled and the rest of the pack follows

"Well If you are here that means something really bad must have happened" said Riza

"Something did happen. I fell off a cliff tackling a bear" replied Hanyuu

"Wow, but I doubt that would have held you back to coming back to town again" said Riza

"Well… Let's talk in private as I'm drawing a crowd around me" said Rika as she walked into a room with the entire pack following her.

Hanyuu pulled down her shirt to show her shoulder but the shirt tore exposing the entire shoulder and dangling in the back. "Darn it, I only had this shirt to go on for another couple of years. Oh well. Can you please check this wound out Aunt Riza?" said Hanyuu

"Wait that is your only shirt?" asked Riza as she examined the wound.

"Yea, I didn't feel like carrying the other pieces of clothing with me, so I let Rika carry them away as something that she can use to remember me by" replied Hanyuu as she winced from a piece of a rock being pulled of her shoulder

"Ok, good news is you will be fine. Bad news is that shoulder will not work as well as before" said Riza.

"That's fine. As long as I can still use this arm, I don't care how much it's broken" said Hanyuu

"Ok, done. You are now free to go back" said Riza as she tightened the last of the bandages

"Thank you, Aunt Riza" replied Hanyuu as she put on a new shirt and pants that where larger and fit more comfortably then the old ones which started to get tight on Hanyuu

"Now have fun and take care of yourself and your new family" said Riza

"Ok. Rika come on" said Hanyuu as she left the room with the entire wolf pack was walking beside her.

"Don't mind her. She has been in civilization in 2 and half years" said Rika as she heard a car screech

Rika running out of the hospital to find Hanyuu sitting down in the middle of the road cradling a wolf cub in her arms and trying to calm it down as the cub was whimpering and whining.

"It's fine young one. Don't worry I'll protect you" said Hanyuu to the cub that she was cradling that was whimpering from the car screeching

The cub stopped whimpering and Hanyuu left the cub in her arms as she walked back towards the sidewalk to find Rika in amazement and so was the other drivers. The car the swerved had a dent in the side and the car was on its side on the other side of the road. The driver came out through the passenger side-door with glass shards sticking out of his hand.

"What hit my car?" asked the driver

"The little girl holding the cub in her arms" said a pedestrian as he pointed to the girl that was sitting in the middle of the road

"You got to be kidding me, that little girl. She looks like couldn't hit a barn without passing out from the effort but I will go talk to her" said the driver

"Hey, you there with the cub. You know you got to pay for damage done to my car and me?" stated the driver

"Sorry about that, but I got no money" replied Hanyuu sweetly as she rocked the cub in her arms

"Man, you care more about that cub when I see 7 different cubs plus 12 other dogs around you. You are one strange little girl" said the driver as he started to walk back to his car

Hanyuu stopped rocking the cub. "Rika, hold the cub?" asked Hanyuu

"Sure?"Replied Rika as she took the wolf cub

Hanyuu walked up the driver and tapped him on the back. "What is it now? Go play with your ugly dogs" said the driver

"They are NOT UGLY!" snapped Hanyuu as she punched the driver in stomach.

The driver walked back a few steps to find himself pinned between the little girl and his car. The driver vomited and almost blacked out due to the force from the punch. "What the hell? You don't look very strong at all but that was a very lucky blow you did. Now I will make you pay for that" said the driver as he pulled out a switch blade and charged at Hanyuu

Hanyuu instinctively dodges it by going under the man's arm. Hanyuu came back up and bit the diver's arm which held the knife and clawed at his face as this produced massive gash marks in the face. The driver tried to pull his arm from Hanyuu but she held on with serious grip and finally she twisted her head and came a loud snap as the forearm was broken and a piece of it was in Hanyuu mouth. Every pedestrian and driver turned away from this sight and started to run for their lives. The driver who started the fight was lying down on the ground bleeding badly. The Driver was also having spastic attacks and drooling saliva and blood.

Hanyuu walked back to Rika to get the cub back. "Thank you for watching over him" said Hanyuu sweetly

"Sure, no problem" said Rika weakly as she was expecting the fight to break out but not in public

Hanyuu pulled the part of the drivers arm out of her mouth and fed it to the cub that was in her arms which happily accepted the meal. Hanyuu and Rika both walked back to the wood towards the den where they both sat down and enjoyed a meal they ordered in the city and some meat from the deli in the city. Rika plays around with a few of the cubs by letting them climb on her and sit on her lap before she left to go back home.

6 months later

Hanyuu was running during another hunting trip with her wolves when poachers came out to hunt deer. One mistakes a wolf as a threat and shoots it. Another shoots Hanyuu in her left shoulder which causes Hanyuu to fall down and hold her shoulder which held shattered bone fragments all along the skin. Another poacher throws a net over Hanyuu thinking of her as a werewolf.

"Urchins, let me go" demanded Hanyuu

"Urchins? Look little girl, you are caught and that mate of your is dead" snickered the other poacher who shot Hanyuu

"Well, I warned you" said Hanyuu as she howled to call in the rest of her pack. The first poacher shoots Hanyuu with a tranquilizer. Suddenly a wolf jumps out of the brush and bites into the face of the second poacher tear off pieces of the face. As the first poacher gets ready to fire another jumps out of the brush and bites into the neck of the first poacher slamming the first poacher down and the wolf snaps the neck. The other running away from the wolf pack still bleeding profusely bleeding from the face. Hanyuu tears open the net and runs after the other poacher who gets to his car and starts to open the door when Hanyuu catches up to him and picks him up by his collar. Hanyuu then sits on the poacher's chest and bites into the poachers skull until the skull breaks and the man died from that bite. Hanyuu drags the corpse of the first and second over to a cliff and throws them both off into the lake that was below it.

With that Hanyuu slumps down exhausted but happy that she was able to help her pack. Hanyuu walked back the injured wolf which was shot in the left forearm. Hanyuu checked the wound and found it not to be fatal if treated properly. So Hanyuu picked up the wolf and placed the wolf on her back and with her entire pack walked to the hospital where Aunt Riza was. Hanyuu came in with her left arm dangling and looked like a twig in a strong gust and was drenched in blood from the wolf on her back and her broken shoulder. Riza patched up both Hanyuu and the wolf quickly as well as she can do as she never worked on a wolf before. Riza decided to call Rika to see if they could take Hanyuu in to live with them as she was injured again and cannot move her left arm for a long time. Riza walked over to the closet and pulled out a sword.

"Hanyuu, here take this sword. It's called Sakura, 1 of the legendary Katana that is said to have the ability to kill a god. It's called Sakura for it's entirely colored a cherry blossom color and if you notice in the gem embedded in the hilt. There is a Sakura leaf in it. I think this is what Michael was looking for at your house. Take this sword and protect it with your entire life. It was a gift for your 9th birthday from your granddad that recently died" said Riza

"I will" replied Hanyuu

Rika comes to the hospital basically crying and seeing Hanyuu in another sling and covered in blood again for the third time.

"Arg. This time we have to take care of you" said Rika ashamed

"Don't worry. I will live a double life until my pack finds a new alpha male" said Hanyuu

"Alpha male? But you are a girl. How did you get to be pack leader?" wondered Rika

"The old leader challenged me and he lost and the rest of the pack accepted my leadership role. Oh well, that's not the point. The cubs that I was raising have no mother to take care of them so until they are grown up they need me to take care of them. Well, I'll race you home Rika" said Hanyuu as she started in a dead sprint out of the hospital

"Damn. I didn't realize Hanyuu knew my address even after all these years or how fast she is" said Rika as she suddenly realized that Hanyuu hasn't been in civilization in a long time and well her behavior will be atrocious.

"Uncle Ken, hurry and get back to the house fast" said Rika out of breath as she got to the car

"Why? Who what that girl who ran out so fast that I couldn't see her?" asked Ken

"That was Hanyuu. She was living with nature so her speed is insane. We have to catch her or beat her to the house" said Rika

"Gotcha, but what about the wolves?" wondered Ken

"Crap, those are Hanyuu wolves. Don't hit any of them or you will face serious consequences from her" said Rika as they started to drive away towards the house.

"Thank god, we beat Hanyuu to the house" said Rika

Suddenly they heard a thump and Rika looked out the window to find Hanyuu sitting on the trunk.

"How did you get here?" asked Rika

"I followed you home. Oh and sorry about the dent in the car" said Hanyuu as she was petting the head of a wolf which happened to be the second in line.

"I was wondering what you meant by you knew where I lived and so you followed my scent trail?"Asked Rika

"Yup. It really isn't that hard when you got a unique smell of blood and fear" said Hanyuu

"I have blood on me?" wondered Rika as she looked around to see if she could find the blood that Hanyuu was talking about

"That blood pact that we both made. I can tell your scent from that sense I still carry the mark" said Hanyuu

"Oh right that mark. Well, anyways let's go inside and give you a bath to wash off that blood Hanyuu" said Rika

"No, I want the blood to stay until I feel like it" said Hanyuu

"Sorry my house, my rules" said Rika

"Fine you win" said Hanyuu as she walked behind Rika into the house

"Ugh, Rika. How dare you bring this filthy animal home" said Rika aunt, Rosa

"Aunt Rosa, this is my friend Hanyuu. She was abandoned a few years ago but know she is back in civilization" said Rika

"Back to civilization you say. Where was she before you brought her home all bloody and torn up?" asked Rosa

"I was attending to nature. You know watching trees and stuff like that for my parents died in a accident and well I walked out of the accident alive when they both had died while the car was in the middle of the woods" said Hanyuu as she stepped up to talk to Aunt Rosa

"Well, we will fill out your adoption papers. But first, you need to take a good long bath young lady. Also get some new clothes on as they reek with blood and fish" said Rosa

"Thank you Aunt Rosa. I'm badly injured so I need Rika to help me out until I get better" said Hanyuu

"Ehh, sure fine. But you must smell better than right now when you get done. Otherwise you will keep taking bathes until you are clean" said Rosa

Both Rika and Hanyuu walk upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower. Hanyuu was reminiscing the past that Rika and she told until they came back downstairs to find Rosa standing on a chair with a wolf walking nearby.

"Oh, right. That is Saku my dearest wolf companion" said Hanyuu as she opened her arms up and the wolf runs up and jumps on Hanyuu with its face at hers.

"Ugh, what a filthy beast. But if you like it, you can keep it" said Rosa as she got off the chair

"Thank you, Rosa" said Hanyuu and Saku

Everyone turned to Saku after he spoke except for Hanyuu. Rosa passed out after looking at the wolf.

"Oh, right. I forgot to mention. Saku is not a wolf so to speak. He is a Shinigami" said Hanyuu petting him

"How do you all do?" asked Saku

"G-g-g-good" said Rika stammering

"Well as for how we meet, it was accidental" said Hanyuu

"Hanyuu found me in my true form lying underneath of a tree. I was injured and trying to flee from other Shinigami that was after me so they could alleviate there boredom. Well I got badly injured and fled to this world hoping to avoid them. It worked but I was too injured to go back. Hanyuu happen to be walking by when she spotted me. She helped carry me back to her pack and let me assimilate their forms. When over time, I grew to respect Hanyuu and with that. I am now her servant" said Saku

"Don't place it that harshly Saku. You are never a servant of mine. You are a good friend of mine that is irreplaceable" said Hanyuu

"Aww, thanks Hanyuu" said Saku as he rubbed his head against Hanyuu leg

"So Saku you know how to take care of the others?" asked Hanyuu

"Yes, but the cubs have taken a liking to you feeding them. Though they did make an exception with Rika. So I think they will let me do it just this once" said Saku as he walked back to get together with the pack so they can all talk about what is going to happen

Hanyuu eyes seemed to have changed colors from brown to blue with a hint of purple thought Rika

"Hmm, I know what you are thinking Rika. I found it weird at first but blue and purple isn't the only shade my eye has now. Now I think it's very pretty, though those are not the only eye color it is now" said Hanyuu

**Hanyuu Teenage years**

"Saku, I'm going out to Africa. Want to come?" asked Hanyuu

"Sure" replied Saku as he walked back to the room to pack some stuff for Hanyuu on her trip. Saku was always around and was like her servant. Hanyuu was soon feared in her new school as she always had an anger issue. Saku was the only one brave enough to stop her from getting out of control and killing anyone. Rika was also feared for she was never threatened by Hanyuu at all and rumors spread that Rika was stronger than Hanyuu which is why Rika doesn't fear Hanyuu. Saku was always in wolf form and came to school with Hanyuu, and everyone freaked out because they had never seen a wolf so close.

Hanyuu age 16, blue eyes with hints of purple and red in her eye, long purple hair that reached to her shoulders, at night her eyes glow green and have red tint to them

Rika age 15 purple eyes, purple hair that was cut short so it's just below the ears

"Rika, you coming too?" asked Hanyuu

"Yes, I swore I would protect you with my life but I don't act alike a servant to you" replied Rika

"Ok, true" said Hanyuu as she picked up her suitcase from Saku jaws

"Well let's go. The pack has a new alpha male to replace me" said Hanyuu sadly

"Where do you think you are going Hanyuu?" asked Rosa

"Africa. I got 3 tickets. Sorry forgot to invite you" replied Hanyuu with a smile

"You forgot about me? I am your mother" said Rosa

With that Hanyuu eyes changed from blue to blood red and Saku fur suddenly stood upright and claws were bare. Hanyuu hair started to change colors from purple to crimson to black. Rosa started to back up for she never seen Hanyuu like this before or seen this before in her life. Suddenly Rosa was sent flying and landed on the dining room table as Hanyuu gave Rosa an uppercut into her stomach. Gasping for air, Hanyuu stood nearby Rosa "Never talk about my mother. I gave you a warning blow. Next time, I will kill you" said Hanyuu as she pulled a Katana from its sheath to show that Hanyuu was serious about killing her.

Suddenly Saku pounced on Hanyuu pinning down her arms. "Calm down Hanyuu. You may have lost your mother but this is as good as a replacement you're going to get. So please calm down and I really don't wish to tear off your left arm again" said Saku

With that Hanyuu kicked Saku in the stomach which cause Saku to throw up and he threw up on Hanyuu. "Dam you Saku. This is one of my favorite shirts and you vomited over it. I should just skin you for doing it" said Hanyuu angrily

"Well it's your fault for kicking me in the stomach. Anyways I'll be waiting for you in outside. Go get changed up and maybe take a shower" said Saku as he walked towards the door

"Fine I will take a fast shower so we can make our plane. Sorry about my reaction Saku" replied Hanyuu

"It's not a big deal. Hurry up so we can get out here, but who is driving?" asked Saku

"Rika is driving for she has a license, but I'm working on getting mine" replied Hanyuu

"Wait a minute, aren't you two a bit young to start to drive alone?" asked Saku

"Oh, they let us because of a certain reason" replied Hanyuu with a smirk

"Sigh, I knew I shouldn't have left you 2 alone on that day" said Saku

"Oh well" giggled Hanyuu as she went upstairs

Hanyuu came back downstairs 10 minutes later with new clothes on. "Ok, let's go" said Hanyuu as she took her bag and walked outside with Rika

They arrived at the airport 20 minutes later. "Holy shit, you drive scary fast Rika" said Saku nervously

"Thank you" said Rika smiling

"Come on, we will miss our flight" said Hanyuu as she pulled out her stuff of the car

"Relax; we got half an hour to burn. I thought it was later then it really was" replied Rika

"Doesn't matter, I'm in the mood to get some coffee and something sweet to take on the trip. I mainly want Cheese Puffs and maybe some Éclairs" said Hanyuu

"That is a lot of sweets. What are you going to do the rest of the trip? Run up and down the aisle?" wondered Rika

"No, I'm buying those sweets from when I get to Africa. I will be sleeping the whole trip" replied Hanyuu  
"You, sleeping? I don't see that happening and storing your sweets is something very unlikely" stated Saku

"What do you mean, I sleep" stated Hanyuu

"Yes you do but in a hyper state and very restless" stated Saku

"So, it's not my fault I'm addicted to sugar" said Hanyuu as her voice drifted towards Rika and looked at Rika

"Don't look at me. You want some candy" said Rika

"Well that was my first time in years" replied Hanyuu

"Be quite you two or we will miss our flight" stated Saku

"Oh, right. I almost forgot" said Rika laughing

"Well, see you inside" said Hanyuu as she raced toward the building

"Wait up for us Hanyuu" cried Rika after Hanyuu with Saku running ahead of her

Rika got into the building out of breath. "Come on, you can't be out of breath already because we got to run even more in Africa. I wonder if I can run with a cheetah" said Hanyuu pondering as she finished her sentence

"You are a crazy girl" said a man nearby

"How am I crazy?" wondered Hanyuu

"You running with a cheetah, I don't see that happening and what is with that wolf?" wondered the man

"This wolf is my friend and his name is Saku. Saku, say hello like we practiced" said Hanyuu

Saku and Hanyuu howled in unison which freaked out the man as he never seen a person able to howl with almost perfect resemblance to one another and without cupping her hands.

"Madam, I'm sorry but you got to place that animal in a cage" said an officer nearby

"If Saku gets in a cage, then place me in one with him" said Hanyuu hugging Saku

"Please madam, I don't want to have to use force" said the officer

"Force you say? What kind of force?" asked Hanyuu sweetly

"Violet forces where I have to drag that animal away from you" said the officer

Suddenly the officer throat was pressed against a blade and Saku teeth were bare and hair was raised. "What do you want?" asked the officer nervously

"I want to let me and Saku free of charges and to let Saku get on a plane without being in one of those cages. Otherwise you will die and I use your corpse as a source of food to cheetahs" replied Hanyuu darkly

"Ok, you win" said the officer nervously as he dropped his gun

"Good boy" said Hanyuu as she placed her blade back into its sheath. Rika join back up with Hanyuu and Saku as they walked towards the restaurant to pick up Hanyuu sweets and surprisingly Hanyuu also ordered some lemons and a package of Sushi that had cucumber and crab meat. With that they walked towards the plane to off towards Africa with the entire airport completely afraid of them.

Hanyuu spent the entire flight sleeping mainly in Rika lap or on the floor.

"That was a good nap" said Hanyuu as they landed in Cairo International Airport.

"I bet" said Rika joking

Saku was the first off the plane follow by Hanyuu and Rika as all the passengers were afraid to even cut in from of those 3 for they through they might die or have sever blood loss. Even the crew wondered where their parents where and if they were old enough to be alone on a plane.

A tour guide was waiting for the 3 by the door. "Hanyuu, Rika and Saku?" asked the Tour driver

"Yes" replied Hanyuu

"We will be taking you to your house soon where you will be staying for the entire trip. Rule 1: Don't go out at night without someone there with you. Rule 2: Always stay by the jeep when we are out on a safari. Rule 3: never fire a gun without proper reason that is if you had training" said the tour guide

"Oh, we don't have to use a gun" replied Hanyuu pulling out her sheathed Katana and Rika with metallic fans and a staff

"Ok, those work. By the way my name is Kent" said Kent

"Thank you, I was about to ask for your name" said Rika

The 4 of them drove off towards the hotel where all was planning to stay at which allowed pets but they didn't say what kind for they allowed even pet monkeys to come and go through the place unsupervised.

"Room for 3 and another room for 1" said Hanyuu

"Oh, I'm deeply grateful for you to give me a room to sleep because my other clients told me to just sleep in the car and wake up when they feel like going. Plus I have not sleep in a bed or showered in days" said Kent

"We can tell that because you smell and plus you have bags under your eye and look very stiff" said Hanyuu as she gave Kent his keys

"I will give you a discount for doing this" said Kent accepting the key

"Ok" said Hanyuu cheerfully

The 3 of them spent the night and woke up the next day at 7am to eat breakfast before heading out to take some pictures and hunt animal that was not rare.

"Let's stop here" said Hanyuu as they where 10 miles from the hotel when Hanyuu spotted a cheetah. Hanyuu walked up to the cheetah unafraid and petted the cheetah on the head even though it bared it teeth at Hanyuu. The cheetah had just rested after missing a catch

"Nice Kitty" said Hanyuu as she picked it and hugged it

"Um, Hanyuu I really don't think you should be doing that. That thing looks really pissed" said Rika

"Really?" wondered Hanyuu as she looked into the eyes of the cheetah and opened it jaw to see any threat but she didn't see and so she placed the cheetah down to let it run off. The cheetah decided to bite Hanyuu in the hand. Hanyuu turned toward the cheetah as her hair changed to crimson red. The cheetah let go and started to run away but Hanyuu ran after it and within 10 seconds had the cheetah pinned downed and was dragging it back to Rika and Kent by its tail and the cheetah unconscious.

"The kitty was bad so it had to get punished" said Hanyuu as she picked up the cheetah by the tail hanging the cheetah upside-down

"Ok, that is insane. I have never seen that before in my entire life" said Kent

"Well Hanyuu is something that is not even human or was human" said Rika

Saku walked up to Hanyuu and looked at her and the cheetah

"Release the poor animal" whispered Saku in a soft tone so that Hanyuu was the only one to hear him talk

"This animal was bad and has to be punished" replied Hanyuu softly towards Saku

"Just the poor animal go, it didn't know any better and though you were a threat" said Saku

"Fine" said Hanyuu as she let go of the cheetah and walked away from the animal

The cheetah walked off limping slightly on the left

"Don't tell me you already injured something on your first day and in under 6 hours" said Rika sadly

"It wasn't my fault" said Hanyuu

Suddenly a bison charged at Saku thinking it was a cub of a lion to show that it was a threat and thought it was protecting Hanyuu. Saku sees the bison charge and jumps back to dodge the blow. Hanyuu quickly pulls out her sword and somehow cuts the bison's throat. While the bison was on the ground bleeding, Hanyuu sits on top of the bison and cuts off the horns and walks away. With the horns in her arms she places the horns in the bag she brought along inside of the jeep and let Saku jump in the back of the jeep as if nothing occurred. Rika and Kent stare at amazement that Hanyuu would just act like that and not really care.

"I think I got myself in some serious water now" said Kent nervously as he looked at Saku and Hanyuu playing with each other. Hanyuu picked up some meat and dangled it in front of Saku to make him jump up to get the meat. When Hanyuu went back to gets another piece of meat when a lion came out of the brush slamming her into the ground. Kent pulled out a tranquilizer gun but could not get a clear shot of the lion as it was behind some brush and didn't want to hit Hanyuu. Rika heard footsteps hit the ground and suddenly a yelp as the lion was sent running with massive gash wounds and most of its tail that seemed to be bitten off. Saku came out of the brush dragging Hanyuu by the collar of her shirt out of the brush with both of them covered in blood. Rika jumps out of the car to pick up Hanyuu and place her in the back of the jeep.

"What the hell happened?" wondered Kent as he looked in confusion at Saku who looked without suffering a single injury and then looked at Hanyuu who had a gash across her face and several over her legs, stomach and arms.

"Let's return to the hotel to bandage these wounds and then we should let her rest" said Rika

"She looks like she is ready for the hospital that would need stitches especially that gash over the thigh" stated Kent looking all the gash wounds

"I'm a trained doctor by Hanyuu really bad moves have made me bandage and stitched her back together many times before" replied Rika

"I don't really want to know the past of either of you since you are already so nice to give me a room to say in" replied Kent as he started to drive back to the hotel

"Hanyuu hang in there" said Rika to herself

Suddenly there was a sound of clothes which causes everyone to look back towards Saku to find him tearing apart a cloth cover to place on top of Hanyuu worse gash which was on her thigh.

"That animal is acting like a human" said Kent towards Rika as they drove back to the hotel

"I wonder what other surprises we will get on this trip" wondered Rika

They get back to the hotel 30 minutes after the attack; the group gets back to the hotel where Rika carries Hanyuu on her back to the bedroom.

"Kent, hold Hanyuu still while I get the medical tools out" stated Rika as she went over to find Saku had already found the medical bag and was nearby

"Ok, that works" Kent chuckled nervously as he looked nervously towards Saku who was just sitting there as if waiting to be asked for help

"Kent you can go into your room. Hanyuu is about to wake up and I doubt she wants to see you when she wakes up" stated Rika

"Ok, if its privacy issues then I will take to that then" said Kent as he walked out of the room

"How long was I out for?" wondered Hanyuu

"Only an hour we came back to the hotel after the little accident you had with the lion. Either way I am happy to see you healed and awake" said Rika

"Well, too bad we wasted today getting me all stitched up and healed. I really wanted to pet the lion and see a Zebra" replied Hanyuu "And thank you Saku for taking care of me because I can tell what he used to help."

Saku came up to Hanyuu and rubbed his head against Hanyuu thigh just below the stitches. Hanyuu petted Saku on the head out of joy that Saku was in which resulted in Saku wagging his tail like a dog.

"Well it is already 1700hours so I guess I need to clean off the blood" said Saku

"Ok, you can go first" replied Hanyuu

15 minutes later

"Hanyuu, can you get me a towel and some clothes" said a man's voice from the bathroom

"Wait who was that?" wondered Rika

The door opened and a head stuck out of the door to receive the clothes and the towel from Hanyuu

"Where is Saku?" asked Rika

"In the bathroom taking a shower" replied Hanyuu

"That was not Saku. The was a man who is in there" stated Rika

"Thank you, Hanyuu. I am so glad that you brought the extra clothes" said Saku with a smile as he placed an arm around Hanyuu shoulder

"This is Saku, in his Human form" stated Hanyuu

"Wow, I was always wondering what Saku looked like as a human" said Rika as she stared at Saku

"This is not the only human form I can take but Hanyuu likes this form now so I agreed to stay like this when I change into a human" said Saku

"How long will you stay like that?" asked Rika

"As long as I want too" said Saku as he kissed Hanyuu on the cheek

"Just make sure you two don't sleep together or with me" said Rika

"Don't worry I promised Hanyuu that I will follow her orders even when she is asleep so she cannot do anything because she is a minor" said Saku

"Good, I don't have to worry about strange noises at night" said Rika with a smile

"Now how do we explain this to Kent" wondered Rika

"Don't worry he will believe anything because I am paying him and he knows that Saku is a very smart 'animal'" said Hanyuu kissing Saku on the neck

"If you two are going to go any further, get another room" said Rika

"Don't worry we go any further then kissing each other" said Hanyuu kissing Saku on the lips

"Ok, get out and make love elsewhere but not in my face" said Rika

"I get it. Rika never had a single boyfriend in her entire life" teased Hanyuu

Rika punched Hanyuu lightly on the arm. "I had a boyfriend" said Rika nervously

"You got a picture of him?" wondered Hanyuu

Rika pulled out a picture and Hanyuu and Saku looked at it very thoroughly

"He looks like he is gay" said Hanyuu bluntly

"He was gay until he was killed" replied Rika nervously

"Nice, you killed your boyfriend. How ironic is that" said Hanyuu laughing a little bit

"It's not funny, I accidentally knocked him over with my bicycle and he fell into a wine cellar into a wine rack" said Rika sadly

"Hey, remember what I always say. 'You can never be happy until death deals you a hand'" said Hanyuu

"I have seen death plenty of times, but none as brutal as that Michael incident" said Rika "Though the death of my own boyfriend was another thing as I actually loved him."

"Looks like you only loved him for his looks and not his personality and mindset" said Saku laughed at the though.

"Oh who asked for your option Saku" Said Rika angrily

"You don't have to bite my head off. I'm just stating a fact. You seem to get very scared and very emotional if this boyfriend of yours is talked about" said Saku lifting up Rika chin to have him look at her in the eye

Rika started to flail about panicking at the current situation where Saku was only a few inches away from her face.

"Saku, stop teasing her already, please" said Hanyuu with eyes that always seem to make Saku forget what he was doing.

Rika slowly creped to the door. "Where are you going Rika?" wondered Hanyuu

"To get some air, and possibly get something to drink" said Rika nervously as she walked out of the room.

"She is lying, she was never a real good liar" said Hanyuu as she kissed Saku again on his lips and both left the room to go to a nearby store to buy something to eat for that night and to get some bandages to change the bandages she has now on a daily basis.

Rika goes to a nearby village burns it down, heads to the village next to it and finds a relative of hers just sitting in the middle of the village

Rika try to beat the crap out her but the relative ends up pinning Rika to the ground she gives Rika a gift hoping she would use it in a good favor

Rika takes it and beats her relative to death and burns down the entire village.

"Where have you been young lady. Emergency crews have been called out due to fire that has suddenly started in nearby native villages" snapped Hanyuu

"Why do you smell like ash and blood" asked Saku

"Because I am the one who has started the fires and I killed a relative of mine to prove to her that I am worth" replied Rika as she walked into the room to take a shower

"Is it me or has Rika's personality changed" wondered Saku

"Her personality has changed for the better. Now let's enjoy the rest of this vacation" said Hanyuu as she stretched and yawned

**Martial Arts teachings**

Hanyuu: Age 18, Purple Hair. Somehow got the bison horns permanently stuck to her head. Controlled her anger management issues a slight bit. Still carries the Katana around even to school

Saku: Age – Silver Hair. Hanyuu companion for life. A Shinigami that has been banished to Earth.

Rika: age 17 Purple hair. Always dressed in either a kimono or as a shrine maiden outfit. She has anger management issues now.

"Hey Rika, I saw this heard about this teacher who lives in the mountains and who every is a selected few he trains" said Hanyuu

"Sure, it beats just sitting in the house watching television and you and Saku constantly fighting each other over very minor details" said Rika bluntly

Saku walks up to Rika and slaps her in the back of the head.

"How dare you hit a lady" said Rika sharply

"I only see a brat and a lady. Hanyuu is the lady and I guess that makes Rika the brat" joked Saku

"Let's all go see this teacher and hopefully he can train us in Martial Arts and maybe some sword fighting techniques" said Hanyuu as she started to race off towards the mountains

They find the place that is rumored within an hour. Hanyuu runs up to the door and punches it which leaves a dent in the wooden door. "That was accidental" said Hanyuu towards Saku and Rika

"Who goes there?" asked a old man

Hanyuu turns around and answers. "We are here to be the owner's students".

"You will have to pass a trial. How many people are with you?" asked the old man

"There is 3" replied Hanyuu

"3 that is good, trial one. Attempt to enter this place within 24 hours. I have had other groups and they have all failed this simple task" said the old man.

"Easy task" replied Hanyuu as she started to climb the walls very quickly followed by Saku. Rika was last but was very nervous and couldn't figure out how they were able to climb so fast up a wall with very small foot holds.

Saku and Hanyuu get to the top and climbs down by the time Rika gets to the top of the wall out of breath.

"Next trial old man" said Hanyuu

"First, I will congratulate you on being the first group to figure out how to enter this place. Second I will tell you my name" said the old man

Suddenly a scream and Hanyuu moved over half a foot and held her arms out. Hanyuu catches Rika after she lost her footing on the wall and fell.

"Nice reflexes. My name is Lucifer" said Lucifer

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hanyuu" said Hanyuu

"Saku is my name" said Saku with a bow

"Rika is my name" said Rika a little embarrassed

"Second trial is for to come at me one at a time to show me your combat potential" said Lucifer

"Hope you are ready, Lucifer" said Hanyuu as she bent down

"Strange form" said Lucifer as he got into stance

Hanyuu bolted using the ground as a source of energy. The sudden burst surprised Lucifer as he had never seen the speed before. Hanyuu is in the old man face and has him on the ground in only a few seconds.

"Ok, you pass Hanyuu. You are a student of mine, most people would have relied on their weapons" said Lucifer

"My katana is only used as a last resort" said Hanyuu

"I guess I'm next" said Saku

Saku stood like normal and Lucifer stood in a different stance to prepare for a quick burst. Saku started to run head on towards Lucifer but suddenly changed direction towards the wall and then back towards the mountain and back to the wall. The movement confused Lucifer as he was trying to figure out where he was going to be when he collided with him. "Gotcha Lucifer" said Saku from behind Lucifer

Lucifer turned around only to find himself only a few inches away from getting an elbow to the face and a knee to the chest.

"You pass Saku" said Lucifer with a bow

"Thank you" said Saku with a bow

"Rika looks like you're the last one left who needs to pass" said Lucifer

"I know. Just let me get a bit ready" said Rika as she started to remove her kimono

"Wait don't undress here" said Lucifer with a blushed face

"I'm only removing the kimono as I really don't want to tear it" said Rika as she had a tank top and a skirt underneath the Kimono

Saku and Hanyuu both whistled at Rika for they rarely see her dressed like this. "I hate it when you 2 whistle at me" said Rika blushing

"Ok, I'm now ready" said Rika as she got into stance

Lucifer also got into the same stance. Rika charged at Lucifer but a few feet away from him she did a frontal flip which brought her above Lucifer and made him look directly into the sun which blinded he for the few second Rika needed as she brought her foot down only to have it blocked by Hanyuu.

"No need to kill the teacher" said Hanyuu as she pushed Rika down to the ground.

"Thank you, Hanyuu" said Lucifer as he used her for support as she pushed him down to get out the way when she blocked Rika kick that has sent several people to the hospital.

"Ok you 3 are all scary and better then me at your age. I will teach you what to know, but first I need to know the types of weapons you are going to use as each weapon type affects the training type" said Lucifer

"Katana is my weapon choice" replied Hanyuu

"Brass and bare knuckle combat" replied Saku

"Staff" replied Rika

"Why a staff? You look every cool using fans" said Hanyuu

"Because of this weapon" said Rika as she pulled out a weird staff and hit Hanyuu in the forehead which knocked her down. "That was for earlier".

"Now, now kids. No fighting between one another" said Lucifer trying to calm the situation down

"This is very common as we each have our own issues and usually solve it by fighting it out since we lived in town and there was nothing to really do" said Hanyuu as she ducked a swing that was meant to hit her in the face.

Hanyuu punched Rika in the ribs which caused her to fall down. "You need to calm down. We are soon to get some training and you are soon to ruin it" snapped Saku

"Sorry just playing around" replied Rika in a scared tone

"Ok the trainings will each differ. Hanyuu you must practice your swings from 5am to 7am. Saku you will be doing pushups until you can't do anymore. Rika you must balance yourself on top of that staff before you can continue as that will teach you a lot about balance and control" said Lucifer

"Mr. Lucifer, I already practice swinging my sword from 3am to noon" said Hanyuu a bit sad

"Wow, I had never met someone who practiced that much. Ok now you need to use an obstacle course to test your speed of swinging a sword and sense of direction" said Lucifer

"Mr. Lucifer, I can already do 500 pushups in a row. Plus I am usually Hanyuu sparring partner and she is very swift and very precise" stated Saku

"Trust me he does 500. I am his partner when doing that. He usually asks me to place 1 brick every 100 pushup he has done" stated Hanyuu

"Well I see the 2 of you have been training to be in top physical condition for combat. I noticed that with your movements in the second trial" stated Lucifer

"I was always wondering what you 2 were doing in the basement that was always locked up" said Rika

"We offered you to come train with us but you turned it down and started to eat ice cream and sit on the couch watching television" stated Saku

Rika just stood there silently blushing a little bit as she knew the truth. "So, Mr. Lucifer what is now our new training?" asked Hanyuu

"Hanyuu and Saku, you are like an equal to me so you no longer need to say Mr. Lucifer. You can just call me Lucifer" said Lucifer

"Okay, your new training is you two sparing with one another but with the others weapon" said Lucifer

"No, Saku is not holding Sakura. It is a family heirloom. Use another Katana, like this other one" said Hanyuu as she pulled out another Katana and tossed it to Saku

"I am not even going to ask where this even came from" said Saku

"I always carry 3 Katana around" stated Hanyuu

"That is what I noticed when you moved Hanyuu" said Lucifer as he moved behind Hanyuu and pulled out the 3rd Katana

"Why is the katana on your back?"Asked Saku

"No other spot to carry a katana" said Hanyuu

Rika started to stare at Hanyuu. "Not there you, that is very perverted thinking Rika" snapped Hanyuu

"Hanyuu how much practice have you done with bare handed combat" asked Lucifer

"I'm Saku sparring partner so if I ask him to help me practice with my katana then I help him with his bare handed combat" said Hanyuu

"Though brass knuckle combat was a very bad idea between us two. Boy was your aunt shocked and pissed off at the two of us when we went into the hospital" said Saku laughing

"What happened?" Asked Lucifer

"Well we found these brass knuckles laying around in the basement enough for both of us to have a pair. So that day we decided to use them in combat practice. We both ended up going to the hospital for stitches and some casts too" said Hanyuu laughing a little bit towards the end

"Ok, so you two already had practice with each other weapon?" Asked Lucifer

"Basically yes" said Saku

"Then the last training is to train blind folded. You cannot take them off unless I say so" said Lucifer

"That is what we forgot when we was training Hanyuu" stated Saku

"Looks like it as I was trying to remember another training method to help hone our senses" said Hanyuu

"Ok you two get that that half of the house and Rika get that wing of the house. I will be living in the middle of both wings" said Lucifer "Training starts tomorrow from the minute you awake".

"Okay" replied Saku and Hanyuu as they walked towards the wing they were assigned

"There is only a bed large enough for 1 person per bedroom. Plus the room in each bedroom is not large enough to fit 2 beds together. So don't try anything like that" said Lucifer

"We don't sleep together because we end up fighting each other in our sleep and end up waking each other up and still fight" said Saku with a laugh

Saku and Hanyuu head towards the kitchen to prepare a meal. Lucifer tries to stop them but Rika stops Lucifer and tell him that those 2 don't fight when they cook as they agree on what to make and the dish they make is always very delicious.

Saku and Hanyuu come out the kitchen 30 minutes later with several trays full of food and some with soup and enough tea for all of them.

"Wow Rika was not really kidding, the food tastes well and it does look edible unlike my cooking" said Lucifer sadly

The 4 eat very quickly and head to bed to get their training started as soon as possible in the morning.

Hanyuu and Saku got up around 2am and left the wing they were designated to sleep in with blindfolds on.

Hanyuu was practicing her swings while Saku was practicing punching in darkness even though they both trained in the basement with all of the lights off and covered all the windows until they were finished with the training.

Hanyuu was using her complex moves even though she had the blindfold on. Saku was doing advance kick boxing maneuvers also.

Lucifer came out of the house to see how Hanyuu and Saku were doing and he almost had his head beat in when he walked too close to Saku kick boxing.

"This is not what I told you to practice" snapped Lucifer

"Sorry we had trained for months in our basement with all the lights off and covered all the windows so no light would come in and we are use to training in the darkness and these blindfolds are completely see through" stated Saku

"That is fine, do your normal training. I will go wake up Rika" said Lucifer

"Actually I should wake up Rika because anyone else waking her up is a very bad idea for you have never seen her when she wakes up and how bad of a mood she is if anyone disturbs her sleeping" said Hanyuu as she walked towards Rika wing.

5 minutes later Hanyuu was running out of the house laughing as Rika was chasing her.

"I hate how you wake me up Hanyuu" snapped Rika

"Come on, it's very funny" said Hanyuu still laughing

"Holding my head underwater is not very funny" snapped Rika

"It always gets you wide awake" replied Hanyuu "Besides you are late for training"

"I will place your head into a bucket of water and tape you to the bucket and nail you to the floor and see how you enjoy it" said Rika as she attempted to get onto the staff tip to balance but fell off

Hanyuu decided to get on her hands and started to run around. Saku did the same thing and was able to keep up with Hanyuu

"What are you two doing?" asked Lucifer as he attempted to get on his hands

"We always do this" replied Hanyuu

"This is training to generate balance and muscular strength" stated Saku as they started to run around the house.

"Ok, I will let them be as they have got there training down" said Lucifer "Rika you need to serious training to even be able to keep up with those two".

The time is 9 am

Hanyuu and Saku both pull out brass knuckles and walk towards a wooden wall that was used for bare handed combat. "This is way to flimsy for the brass knuckles" stated Hanyuu

"True, let start just practice our bare handed combat" replied Saku

Hanyuu and Saku both started to punch the wooden wall with very fast jab that with each blow caused a dent or it tore a hole through the wood.

Lucifer just stood there watching in awe at the power both of them have

"You got anything harder than that piece of wood?" wondered Saku

"I have steel plates, if that is what you are looking for" replied Lucifer

"That sounds wonderful, hope it is strong enough to with stand our blows" said Hanyuu

Lucifer came back a few minutes later out of breath carrying 2 pieces of sold iron plates that where 5 feet long and 5 feet wide. A depth of 2 feet

"These are perfect for our training" said Saku as he punched one which barely left a dent

"You still placed a dent in iron plate" said Lucifer shocked

"That is what happens if you keep you with your training" replied Saku as both Hanyuu and Saku set up the iron plates. Both of them started to use kick boxing maneuvers which actually was not really denting the iron plate. Hanyuu and Saku were tired after 45 minutes of punching the iron plate. Rika was still attempting to gain balance on the staff. Saku and Hanyuu both pulled out a katana and started to spar with each other even though both of them were tired and still wearing blindfolds on.

The group practiced until it was noon. Rika had barely gained control of the balance portion of her training. Saku and Hanyuu started to go up towards the cliff face and started to climb when Lucifer called to both of them to meet him in his wing and told Rika to continue to practice your balance.

Saku and Hanyuu meet Lucifer 5 minutes later

"What do you want Lucifer?" asked Hanyuu sweetly

"It's just a simple errand that I cannot do in my old age" replied Lucifer

"What is that you want us to do?" asked Saku

"I want you 2 to climb the cliff face you started to climb and when you reach the top, you will see a stone. I want you 2 to bring that stone back down here as it is a precious item that I forgot to bring down after I was growing old" replied Lucifer

"We love to do it" replied Hanyuu

Saku and Hanyuu walk out the wing and towards the cliff face. Hanyuu started up first to find that the cliff was steeper and a bit longer than anticipated. Saku started 30 seconds after Hanyuu started her climb up the rock face. Both of them reach the top of the cliff in half an hour and start to look around for a stone. Hanyuu and Saku found 30 stones and didn't know which stone to bring down.

"Look for a stone that has any marking because that usually symbolizes anything precious" said Saku as he picked up a stone and looked all around it

Hanyuu picked up a stone and it had red marking that looked to decorate it and it seemed a bit special. "I will take this stone down. If I don't come back in 2hours or you look at all the stones and none of them have a marking, look over the cliff edge" said Hanyuu as she walked towards the cliff edge

"Wait you are not planning on jumping" said Saku

"I really did plan this through and I'm jumping" said Hanyuu as she jumped off the cliff

Saku rushed to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Suddenly a parachute was opened and Hanyuu glided down to the ground. "I was wondering what she was carrying in that backpack when she really hates backpacks" said Saku to himself as he went back to look at the stones for another marking.

10 minutes later Saku hears a loud noise and turns around to find a flare has gone off and it was near him. Saku had to cover his eyes as the flash was very blinding. Saku walked over towards the cliff edge to find Hanyuu was holding the flare gun and reloading it. "Don't Shoot another round Hanyuu!" shouted Saku

"I found the stone; you can start to climb down now!"Shouted Hanyuu back

Saku started his climb down very slowly and got to the ground in 45 minutes. "Well that was a lot of fun" said Hanyuu with still some leaves in her hair and a branch

"What happened to you, Hanyuu? You crash into a tree?" asked Saku

"I did crash into a tree. That was first time base jumping and using a parachute" said Hanyuu

"Why do you have a parachute and I didn't get one" said Saku

"You were not paying attention as I had parachutes right next to the Cliff side for you to use when you wanted to come down and check" said Lucifer

Saku looked embarrassed for missing such a minor detail that he was normally good at.

"It's ok Saku, everyone misses details here and there" stated Hanyuu as she has done that before

The group continued to train until it was 1700. "We will get dinner ready then back to more training" said Hanyuu

"You don't need any more training today" said Lucifer

"Let them train, they train all the time. I once woke up in the middle of the night and found them working out in their sleep" said Rika to Lucifer

Hanyuu and Saku was playing around while cooking and laughing. "That is strange, they agree on some stuff but they disagree on other stuff" said Lucifer

"Those two love each other and that is the result of most of couples" said Rika

"Dinner is ready" said Hanyuu after 30 minutes "Saku is bring the rest of it out"

Saku came out with the rest of the food plus a tea pot and a few wine glasses and a wine bottle.

"There is no wine allowed for those training" said Lucifer

Rika sighed "You have to let them have their wine as they drink it on a daily basis and it actually doesn't get them sick and they seem to train better after drink some wine" said Rika

"Why should I. No drinking is allowed at all in this dojo" snapped Lucifer

"Oh, we are not drinking to get drunk. We only have a certain wine that allows us to get rejuvenated and we only drink a certain amount otherwise we pass out. There is not drunkenness with this wine" stated Hanyuu as she drank a little bit more before she went back outside to train more.

Hanyuu and Saku continued to train until they were completely exhausted at 9pm.

They continued the same training regiment for 2 weeks. Rika has gotten better using a staff, Hanyuu and Saku looked even better for combat and both looked like someone you didn't want to mess with in combat.


End file.
